Trapped
by waterrain
Summary: Claude has Ciel in his grasp and he will not let him go. Ciel struggles and struggles while becoming more trapped in Claude's web, but refuses to give up despite his struggle being in vain.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji Black Butler. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Trapped**

**By Waterrain**

**Warning Blood, Unwanted touching, Rape, and other stuff in this FanFic.**

Claude smiled as he watched Ciel sleep in his arms and looking so peaceful, but that will change and personally he was looking forward to playing with him. He gently placed Ciel onto the bed and carefully removed the wet clothing from him. Claude hummed quietly as he chained him to the bed and then waited until Ciel woke up on his own.

"I'm not Alois Trancy." Ciel said quietly and he managed to glare coldly at Claide.

"You are correct." Claude said calmly and then added lightly while smiling. "However it matters very little, Ciel Phantomhive."

Claude held a black handle knife in his right hand and he could not wait to sample more of Ciel's blood.

"What are going to do to me." Ciel stated flatly and he was trying to act uncaring, but his heart was beating faster and Claude just smiled in amusement.

"What do you think little Ciel?" Claude asked in a somewhat mocking voice and he carefully made a shallow cut on Ciel's cheeks. He licked his lips and eyes flashing in hunger at the sight of that delious blood that has haunted him. Ever since he licked it from his cheek which had been slapped and Claude wanted to taste it again.

"Stop looking at me you filthy creature." Ciel said coldly and he kept himself from shivering from Claude's intense staring.

"I will enjoy playing with you." Claude commented caussly and that was when he moved to Ciel's right cheek. He begun to slowly lick the blood and Ciel gritted his teeth mentally cursing the chains that kept him here.

"Do not touch me so easily." Ciel stated firmly and Claude chuckled lightly.

"So stubborn, but I will not stop touching you." Claude told Ciel and he moved his hand between Ciel's legs that were slightly parted due to the chains. "I want to hear you cry, beg, moan, and long for more of my touch, but no matter what I shall have all of you."

Ciel tried to close his legs, but it was in vain for Claude's grip was strong and yet Ciel struggled with all his might.

"Keep on struggling in my web and become more tangled." Claude whispered in a haunting voice and he smiled faintly at Ciel's pale face. He licked away all of the blood from those pale and smooth cheeks. Claude moved his lips to that slender neck and begun suckling every inch of it along with biting it gently. Ciel forced himself not to shake or tremble, but his heart was beating quickly and he hated the fact of being helpless. He bit his lip and tried to keep from showing any type of reaction to Claude.

"So very adorable no wonder why Sebastian was attached to you. I wonder has he ever touched you like I'm doing right now." Claude said calmly and his eyes darkened in hunger as he looked down at Ciel.

"He is just a butler." Ciel said simply and he watched as Claude grinned.

"Oh how cold you are little Ciel." Claude stated in amusement and he watched as Ciel struggled to get out of the chains. "You struggle and keep on struggling. The more you become trapped in my web and I will not let you go."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji Black Butler. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Trapped**

**By Waterrain**

**Warning Blood, Unwanted touching, Rape, and other stuff in this FanFic.**

Claude lowered his lips to Ciel's cold nipples and he noticed the very slight flinch that no human would have been able to notice.

'Ciel Phantomhive, You are mine.' Claude thought smugly and he smiled faintly for Sebastian will be kept busy for quite a long time, but will he try to take Ciel back or just give up. Claude wondered if Ciel will still be wanted by Sebastian, but he doubted it.

'I will not give this creature the satisfaction of a reaction.' Ciel thought firmly to himself and he tried to move his leg up to kick Claude, but fail short and still Ciel tried it again.

"Your small pink nipples are so very adorable." Claude whispered quietly and his pulse was racing for wanting to have more of this tempting child who still struggled to escape.

"You are vulgar." Ciel managed to say between his gritted teeth and he bit the side of his lip as Claude's right hand begun to stroke his length teasingly.

"Yes, Your Highness." Claude said in a mocking voice and his lips curled up into a smile at the angry expression on the pretty face. "Or should I say Yes, My lord."

"Do not call me that." Ciel said coldly and his eyes were narrowed completely forgetting about Claude rubbing his lower regions.

"Yes, My Highness. See I mixed the two together." Claude replied calmly, but then added while smiling faintly. "However it sounds the best saying Yes, My lord. Yet I do enjoy calling you little Ciel."

"Get your hand off of me." Ciel snapped angrily as he felt Claude's fingers caressing his tip and hated how his body was reacting for he was growing harder with every touch. Claude smiled at him and then decided to kiss Ciel on the lips, but he was met with teeth and simply moved his left hand to clutch Ciel's jaw to keep him from biting.

'I will not quit.' Ciel thought to himself and he tried to move his jaw from Claude's firm grip. Claude's tongue invaded the unwilling mouth and he felt amused at how Ciel's tongue tried to force him out, but it will not work and the struggle is in vain.

Ciel did not enjoy the feeling of being kissed by this creature and he tried kicking his legs up, but they were bound by chains and barely able to even move them.

"You have the most interesting mouth." Claude said after he broke the kiss and noticed that Ciel was biting his lips to stop from the breathless panting that normally comes after a long kiss.

"I will bite your tongue off." Ciel stated coldly and he managed to control his breathing.

"Oh, but I will just hold your jaw." Claude told Ciel and then he moved his right hand away from Ciel's throbbing manhood. Claude smiled faintly and he stripped out of his outfit. He watched as Ciel tried to move his legs and trying to close them almost having sucess, but Claude simply opened them firmly and chained them farther apart. He pulled off his white gloves and showing his black nails clearly for Ciel to see them.

"Now it will be impossible to close your legs." Claude commented calmly and he watched as Ciel's face became red with anger. "Now open your mouth and let my fingers inside."

Ciel opened his mouth, but as soon as Claude's three fingers entered that was when he quickly closed his teeth over them hoping to cause him pain.

"Little Ciel that was naughty." Claude said simply and he used his other hand to force Ciel's mouth open. He noticed that the child made his fingers bleed slightly and Claude moved his three fingers brutally yet smoothly inside of Ciel's unwilling mouth. "This will be helpful and it will not hurt as much."

Claude smiled faintly for the child still tried to push his fingers out by using his tongue and he used more force while making his fingers slick inside of Ciel's mouth.

"Are you ready?" Claude asked calmly and he was trying to restrain himself, but it was rather difficult and the struggle made things even more hard to resist. Ciel gritted his teeth and he glared coldly while trying to close his legs, but it was impossible and yet he was unwilling to give up.

"You are filthy and vulgar." Ciel said to him coldly and he noticed that Claude was smiling widely.

"You have such a way with words." Claude commented smoothly and he moved his three slicked fingers near Ciel's entrance. He noticed that Ciel was trembling slightly, but it was barely noticeable. Claude toyed and teased Ciel's hole hoping for more of a reaction, but he can be patient at times.

"Here is a little warm up, My lord." Claude said in a slightly mocking voice and his three fingers suddenly entered inside of Ciel. He heard a quiet gasp and felt pleased at seeing those wide eyes, but within seconds they returned to normal. His fingers moved quickly in and out of Ciel without mercy, but yet there was no moans of pleasure or pain.

"I believe that is enough." Claude stated calmly and he moved his fingers from out of Ciel. His head went in between those unwilling spread out slender legs and he kissed the tip gently. His hands were on Ciel's thighs and rubbing them softly.

"Don't touch me with your disgusting lips and hands." Ciel commented coldly and he tried to move his legs from Claude's hands, but the grip was strong yet soft at the same time.

"I will do so much more my highness. Your length is so cute and small along with being slender. It is simply asking for some help since it is throbbing and twitching in such need begging to have some type of release. You are too cruel for denying it release, but I will help without even being asked." Claude commented lightly and he opened his lips to take in Ciel's length which was quite easy.

He felt the child trying to move away from his lips, but it was a useless struggle and Claude wanted to truly taste Ciel thoroughly. His mouth was moving up and down suckling every inch of it. Ciel was trying his best to move his manhood away and he was biting down on his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

Claude's moans were muffled and he was enjoying the taste wanting to have more of it, but yet Ciel was being stubborn and trying his best not to climax. He run his hands up and down Ciel's slightly trembling thighs enjoying the feeling of that soft skin.

Claude could hear the child's racing pulse and the fast heart beat that went quicker. He moved his hands to Ciel's bottom and begun ruthlessly groping every inch while having his fingers toying with Ciel's slick hole.

"Knock it off." Ciel managed to say and he bit his lip to keep from gasping for it seems like no matter what he will climax despite his struggle of not coming.

Claude smiled slightly for he could tell that finally Ciel will release himself and within a second the juices filled his mouth, but not overflowing since Ciel is a child. He swallowed it and then licked the whole entire manhood with ease. His eyes flashing red in enjoyment and hunger for more because it is never enough.

"Your length is still small for you are a child." Claude said calmly and then added while smiling down at Ciel. "It is quite cute and you are rather tempting."

He noticed that those small lips were bleeding and his breathing turned uneven for it was almost overwhelming, but Claude calmed himself down and then kissed Ciel on the lips while having his right hand clenching the jaw. He licked up all of the blood and exploring Ciel's unwilling mouth thoroughly without mercy.

"I do want to feel your mouth on me." Claude stated lightly and he held Ciel's jaw tightly making his mouth open up, but having no control over closing it in order to bite him. He managed to quickly and suddenly moving his length inside of Ciel's mouth. It nearly caused Ciel to choke, but Claude did not care for it would not kill the child and he just wanted to feel his manhood being surrounded by this unwilling mouth.

"This feels incredible." Claude moaned in please as he was moving in and out of Ciel's mouth as if it was his hole. Ciel felt his body tremble and he hated being used by this vulgar not to mention filthy creature who wanted him of all people.

'How could Sebastian not defile this child's body, but wants only the soul and yet not taking him completely. Where is the fun in just having the soul?' Claude thought to himself and then smirked for Sebastian is a fool.

Claude came inside of Ciel's mouth and he noticed that most of it slipped out of Ciel's lips, but some of it managed to go down Ciel's throat and he moved his length away. His hand unclenched Ciel's jaw and he noticed that Ciel had not swallowed any of it, but was simply waiting for the chance to spit it out and Ciel had almost succeeded in it.

"Swallow." Claude said firmly and he had Ciel's mouth closed within seconds along with holding his nose. He watched as Ciel's face turned pale and those small lips were turning a light shade of blue, but Claude noticed that he was still refusing to swallow it.

Ciel passed out and he did not swallow one drop, but instead it slowly dripped down his lips and Claude sighed heavily to himself for that child is very stubborn, but it made things more enjoyable.

"I suppose that I should make him something sweet to eat." Claude said to himself and he changed into a clean outfit and went to the kitchen in order to prepare something for Ciel to eat.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji Black Butler. Please Review and Thank You. Thank you all for reviewing and there will be more chapters.**

**Trapped**

**By Waterrain**

**Warning Blood, Unwanted touching, Rape, and other stuff in this FanFic.**

Claude hummed softly to himself as he added some drugs into a plastic cup of water and also into a bowl of Vanilla Ice Cream. He carried the cup of water and the bowl of Ice Cream with ease walking back into the bedroom.

"My lord, Time to eat." Claude said calmly and he had his knee between Ciel's legs rubbing slowly. Ciel opened his eyes and he knew that this was reality, but rather wished this was just a nightmare and he could not fool himself to believing that this was not really happening.

"I'm not hungry." Ciel stated coldly and his eyes were narrowed in suspicion for he had a feeling that creature added something extra. Claude smiled faintly and then he decided that Ciel will not be willing to eat or drink anything, but there was no choice in the matter to begin with at all.

"It is time to eat." Claude commented smoothly and he clenched Ciel's jaw tightly. Ciel fought him every sip and every bite, but Claude managed to force him to drink and eat everything along with not giving him a chance to throw up. Within minutes Ciel felt odd and his body felt like it was burning along with feeling rather weak.

"You disgusting-" Ciel tried to say, but his voice was soft and it was becoming difficult to manage the effort of putting words together. Claude smiled and he stripped off his outfit while staring at Ciel who turned pale along with listening to the quickening heart beat.

"Feeling weak and helpless, Little Ciel?" Claude asked calmly as he straddled Ciel's hips and begun rubbing his manhood against Ciel's small length that he found to be adorable.

"Ah." Ciel moaned quietly and his mind was feeling rather foggy, but he tried to move away from the friction that Claude was creating and it was in vain yet Ciel refused to give up.

"No need to struggle anymore and just accept that you are mine. My little Ciel." Claude whispered softly into Ciel's right ear and he heard a soft 'No' that made him smile for this child was more stubborn that any other human he had claimed. Ciel despite feeling weak, helpless, and exhausted begun his struggle again not caring that it was in vain, but he wanted to do something to escape from his clutches.

"You really should just stop struggling. It is okay for you are only human despite some of your actions may suggest otherwise." Claude muttered gently as he moved his length between Ciel's slightly trembling legs and then moved it close to Ciel's entrance.

He begun rubbing his length around Ciel's hole and enjoying the breathless moans, but noticed that the child was still struggling and those small lips were bleeding for he kept on biting them trying to keep sound from escaping. It was useless and the drugs were taking more of an effect. Claude smiled in amusement and then he suddenly entered inside of Ciel.

"Hah." Ciel unwilling moaned and he kept on biting his lip in frustration not caring that his lips were completely bloodied or about the pain it was causing him. Claude begun moving in and out ruthlessly while listening to the breathless moans that he forced out of Ciel.

He knew Ciel did not want it and that it was only due to the drugs that Ciel was even moaning and even then it was not as much as Claude had wanted, but Claude did not care and he enjoyed defiling this child who was completely helpless without Sebastian to protect him. His juices were filling up Ciel and he felt sheer pleasure, but he wanted more after all Claude is quite greedy and it is never enough.

'I wonder if Sebastian will still want to devour your soul?' Claude wondered to himself and then smirked for he was positive that no one will come to save Ciel.

"No one else will ever want your soul or body expect for me. Sebastian will not want to eat your soul and he will not bother with you again." Claude whispered calmly and he came inside of Ciel again filling him up inside. His lips were curled into a smile for this child still struggled against him and it was amusing for a human shall never win.

Claude mercilessly took Ciel over and over until it was day break. He moved from inside of Ciel and then looked down for those eyes quickly flittered shut. Claude resisted the urge to lick away the blood that was on Ciel's small lips and he noticed that Ciel was biting his lip the blood was slowly falling down his jaw. Claude managed to force himself to look away and he begun putting on a new outfit.

"Later, I will give you a bath." Claude said smoothly and then he walked out of the bedroom. Ciel opened his eyes up briefly and then tears fell silently down his cheeks, but he made no sound and his breathing was uneven.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive. That creature shall pay no matter how long it will take me." Ciel whispered in a soft voice and he slowly grew strength from saying his name along with thinking about how to make that creature pay, but then he closed his eyes and fell to sleep because he could no longer force himself to stay up.

'I will not shed tears in front of this creature. No matter what he does to me and I do not believe a word that he has said to me. That creature lied to me about everything and I do not have a contract with him. It is not like I can give him orders nor do I want to have a contract with that disgusting and vulgar creature.' That was Ciel's last thought before he fell asleep.

Meanwhile Claude sat down and he was thinking about what else to do with Ciel along with wondering how long to wait until he devoured the child's soul.

"It has been such a long time since I have had this much fun. I'm greedy and I do enjoy playing with my food, but I wonder when I will get bored with Ciel." Claude said to himself and then he sighed heavily, but figured Sebastian would not bother with a soul that has been thoroughly defiled and there would be no time limit.

He smiled faintly and his eyes flashed briefly in hunger, but kept himself from returning to Ciel and giving him shallow cuts just to satisfy his own thirst. After all humans have a certain amount of blood and it takes a little bit of time for it to be replaced.

"Best to let him rest for now and then give him a bath." Claude muttered and he decided to keep himself busy by cleaning the house slowly, but he could not stop thinking of Ciel's blood, body, and soul.

'I would not want a human that has been defiled by another. Why would Sebastian ever want to take Ciel back? Of course he might not know right now, but when he finds out. Sebastian will give up and find himself another human. I'm willing to bet my life on it and I sometimes like gambling.' Claude thought to himself and he smirked for personally if Sebastian shows up again that will be the perfect time to inform him.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji Black Butler. Please Review and Thank You. Thank you all for reviewing and there will be more chapters. Happy late Birthday or early Birthday to everyone.**

**Trapped**

**By Waterrain**

**Warning Blood, Unwanted touching, Rape, and other stuff in this FanFic.**

"Wake up, My lord." Claude said in a somewhat mocking voice and he smiled faintly at Ciel's troubled expression. "It is time for your bath."

"I would rather drown myself." Ciel stated coldly and he noticed that Claude's eyes shimmered.

"Little Ciel, I won't let you kill yourself." Claude commented causally and Ciel gave a short mocking laugh.

"Just like a spider playing and toying with your food." Ciel said calmly to Claude and his eyes narrowed. "You underestimate me."

"Oh, I believe you overestimate yourself for no mere human will ever defeat me." Claude replied lightly and he faintly smirked. "I will be giving you a bath."

Claude grabbed a piece of rope and then he straddled Ciel's hips. He undid the chain around those small wrists and felt surprised for Ciel slapped him violently across the face, but then Claude recovered and forcefully tied those thin wrists behind his back making sure the rope was on tightly.

"You are making this more difficult for yourself by struggling even though it is useless and no will save you." Claude whispered calmly and he felt Ciel struggling even more trying to get him off his hips.

"I will not stop." Ciel stated coldly and he is not one to give up. Claude smiled mockingly at him and then he undid the chains on Ciel's legs. This time he was on guard and swiftly kept Ciel from kicking him, but it was a little time consuming and Claude smirked down at him when he was finished.

"Bath time. I have already prepared the water and your outfit."Claude commented smoothly and he lifted Ciel up into his arms. Ciel was still struggling and trying to get out of those arms that had a steel grip on him.

"You really do not know how to give up." Claude stated flatly and he sighed heavily to himself for Ciel is more stubborn than he had first thought.

"As if I would give in to someone like you." Ciel said mockingly and he was placed gently into the cold water.

"The water is just as cold as you." Claude told Ciel and he noticed the slight shivers from the cold temperature, but then realized that Ciel was being serious about wanting to drown and he saw Ciel dunking his head into the water face first. Claude quickly grabbed his face and he watched as Ciel gritted his teeth tightly.

"Now, My lord that was quite rude." Claude said mockingly and he used one hand to go into his pocket pulling out a pocket knife. Ciel braced himself for he knew that Claude will cut him and let the blood pour out.

"Clear to Crimson." Claude commented lightly and he begun cutting Ciel's arms up giving him small shallow cut all over his arms. Claude smiled faintly as the water slowly turned red and then did the same to Ciel's legs.

"Are you done." Ciel managed to say flatly and he ignored the pain, but the cold water was a bit more difficult and hated how he was shivering even though it was barely noticeable.

"In a few minutes I will wash you off." Claude said calmly and he smirked to himself for afterwards Ciel will be dressed in an outfit that Claude was sure he would hate.

'If he plans to save this water and drink it. He shall not like it for I will not let him.' Ciel thought to himself and then he went pee in the bath tub figuring it would ruin the taste for that creature. Claude picked Ciel up out of the tub with one hand and then dumped a bucket of cold water over him. He had Ciel in his arms and walked towards where the towels were located.

"Now I will dry and dress you, Little Ciel." Claude told Ciel while smiling in a twisted manner and he noticed that those eyes were narrowed.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji Black Butler. Please Review and Thank You. Thank you all for reviewing and there will be more chapters. **

**Trapped**

**By Waterrain**

**Warning Blood, Unwanted touching, Rape, and other stuff in this FanFic.**

Claude managed to dry Ciel off and he showed him the outfit. The outfit was a crimson color and it was a dress with many layers along with being made out of silk. Ciel looked at the outfit with distain and he glared angrily at Claude.

"Is this not beautiful?" Claude asked lightly and he smiled faintly at Ciel's annoyed expression.

"It is simply hideous." Ciel said coldly and then he glared at Claude.

"This reminds me of lust since it is crimson and also of blood." Claude went on and ignored what Ciel had said about it. "This will look perfect on you for being so tempting."

"You have no control." Ciel stated flatly and he rather hated it when others love hearing themselves talk.

"Oh, I have plenty of control." Claude stated calmly and then he forcefully dressed Ciel while having him pinned to the ground. Ciel struggled against him fiercely, but Claude had the upper hand and he carried him tightly in his arms. Claude made it to the bedroom and he pinned Ciel to the body with his body while putting the chains back on those thin wrists.

"Get off of me." Ciel commented coldly and he tried kicking him, but Claude managed to avoid them and then begun working on chaining those ankles while making sure that the legs were spread apart to make things easy.

"Lust is a sin, but it matters very little for a creature such as I. After all creatures like me embrace sin and everything else that is considered evil." Claude whispered in a soft and haunting voice into Ciel's right ear. He smiled at Ciel's emotionless expression and then started to strip himself out of his outfit while staring down at Ciel. Claude's eyes were shinning with lust and want as he stared at Ciel's slightly trembling body which for humans it would be impossible to notice at all.

"I simply can't wait." Claude stated lightly and his manhood was between Ciel's slender white legs. He suddenly thrusts himself inside and Ciel bit the inside of his cheek for it was painful, but plans to not cry out in pain or anything of that sort. Claude's hands were on Ciel's chest and his fingers were toying with those small pink nipples while smiling mockingly.

"Come on, Little Ciel. Moan for me and beg for more." Claude said in a husky voice and his red eyes were darken in lust. "Cry and scream in pain."

"I will not." Ciel managed to say firmly and he kept himself from gasping in surprise for Claude hit the correct spot for once.

"You shall in time. Sebastian will not save you and he is no angel." Claude commented mockingly and he increased his pace.

"I refuse and I never asked to be saved." Ciel said coldly and trying to ignore the pain he felt at Claude's roughness, but it was nearly impossible and he could feel blood that was exiting.

"You are addicting. Sebastian is a fool for not having you." Claude groaned in pleasure and he came inside of Ciel filling him up. Claude was without mercy and Ciel refused to give him any sort of reaction. This went on for a few hours and Ciel passed out. Claude took advantage of that fact and thoroughly cleaned him. This time dressing him up in a dark green dress that was full of frills and having several layers along with being made of silk.

"This is the color of greed and I'm so very greedy for wanting you all to myself." Claude whispered softly into Ciel's left ear and then gave him a light kiss on the lips. Claude walked away and that was when Ciel opened his eyes for to be honest he was not really sleeping at all.

"He will not get away with humiliating me." Ciel whispered viciously to himself and he wondered when Sebastian will show up for there was no if about it. He plans to figure out his memories and all of that later after escaping from this spider's web, but honestly the whole memories do not matter at this moment and Ciel was more or less thinking of how to escape from Claude's clutches.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji Black Butler. Please Review and Thank You. Thank you all for reviewing and there will be more chapters. **

**Trapped**

**By Waterrain**

Claude was blinded by lust, greed, and believing no one will save Ciel for he did not notice that someone had managed to sneak into the bedroom after he had left to take a taste of the blood flavored water in the bath tub.

"Sebastian, What kept you?" Ciel asked smoothly and he could tell who it was by the feel of those gloves.

"I'm sorry, My lord. I was taking care of a few pests." Sebastian replied calmly and his gloved hands were still covering Ciel's eyes. "They were more bothersome than I had first thought."

"It does not matter. I order you to appear before my sight and take your hands from my eyes." Ciel stated firmly and he could see again. Sebastian was kneeling on the ground and he looked up at Ciel with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Yes, My lord." Sebastian said calmly and he smirked at Ciel.

"Unchain me from this bed." Ciel commented firmly and Sebastian stood up.

"Oh, but of course. My lord." Sebastian stated smoothly and he begun to slowly unchain Ciel.

'He should have stayed in the box, but then again my Young Master can be quite a hand full always getting into trouble.' Sebastian thought to himself and he noticed that Ciel was slightly tense.

"Afterwards, It is time to have some payback." Ciel told Sebastian and he gritted his teeth while remembering what Claude had done to him.

"Of course and I will deliver it with pleasure." Sebastian told him and his eyes flashed in anger for Claude taking Ciel, but he forced himself not to full transform and it would not due for his Young Master to see him in such a state.

"That vulgar and filthy creature will pay for humiliating me." Ciel said smoothly and he wanted revenge.

'Claude will also pay for taking what is rightfully mine and thinking that I would just let him get away with it.' Sebastian thought silently to himself and his eyes flashed for he will make sure to have his revenge on him for doing such things to his Young Master.

"Just make sure to please close your eyes." Sebastian said in a serious voice to Ciel and he heard a short dry laugh that made him sigh heavily.

"Just like last time." Ciel commented lightly and he noticed that Sebastian's expression was one of surprise.

"You remember?" Sebastian asked in a slightly startled voice and he heard Ciel sigh heavily.

"Somewhat, but everything is mixed up. I will have to sort through it after Claude is killed and after I'm back at the mansion." Ciel stated flatly and he honestly wondered how his mind became so mixed up in the first place.

"Do you want to keep the dress as a souvenir?" Sebastian teasingly asked and he enjoyed the dark expression that came over his Young Master's face.

"No, I want it to be burned." Ciel whispered in an angry voice and he had almost forgotten what Claude dressed him in a dress.

"After you return to the mansion?" Sebastian asked smoothly and he does enjoy the reactions that his Young Master gave him which is something Claude did not take away.

"Yes and I do not want the others to see me in this hideous outfit." Ciel replied in an annoyed voice and he felt irritated at Sebastian's condescending smile.

"If only you had just listened to me and stayed inside of the box." Sebastian commented lightly and he received a cold glare from Ciel.

"I'm not one to follow or listen to orders." Ciel stated firmly and his right eye twitched in annoyance, but he managed to keep his cool.

"I only do what is best for you." Sebastian told Ciel and he was able to keep himself from snickering at his Young Master's red cheeks.

"If you had just brought me with you-" Ciel started to say, but then stopped when he saw that mocking smile and his cheeks turn a faint shade of pink.

"You missed me? I'm quite touched." Sebastian said in a half mocking voice and he truly did miss his Young Master.

"You are just a butler." Ciel stated firmly and then he sighed heavily to himself.

"Oh, but I'm one hell of a butler." Sebastian commented calmly and he noticed Ciel's cheeks were back to normal.

"Are you done with the chains?" Ciel managed to ask in a calm voice and he looked at Sebastian with serious eyes.

"Yes and I have been for a while." Sebastian replied smoothly and he noticed that Ciel fixed him with a glare. It was rather enjoyable making his Young Master angry and he smiled faintly.

"Why did you not tell me." Ciel said in a irritated tone and he glared at the smile that was seemly mocking in a way, but yet polite and it is rather annoying.

"I thought you wanted to chat." Sebastian commented lightly and he tried to look innocent, but Ciel was not fooled by that display.

"No. It is time to make that creature pay." Ciel stated firmly and he looked at Sebastian with deadly eyes.

"Of course." Sebastian stated calmly and he smiled faintly for this is just like his Young Master to want revenge. At least that part his not changed and it made Sebastian smile slightly. Maybe he has grown attached to his Young Master and does not want to let him go at least not yet, but who knows what the future might bring.

"I order you to kill Claude." Ciel said coldly and he stood up from the edge of the bed.

"Yes, My lord." Sebastian replied slowly and then he quickly picked up Ciel not caring that his Young Master was scowling for he could sense that Claude was coming back. Along with being able to feel the angry and irritation that was radiating from Claude who was growing closer by the minute. Sebastian smirked lightly and then he looked down at Ciel.

"What did you do, Young Master? To make him become so angry." Sebastian commented calmly and Ciel smirked at him, but he received no response from him.

"Now then please stay under the bed and when I say 'To close one eyes to danger is a fatal mistake and being obvious is yet another fatal mistake'. When I say that please do close your eyes and cover your ears." Sebastian stated smoothly and he smiled faintly at Ciel's glare at him.

"Fine, I'm only doing this because I want too. Just to inform you." Ciel told Sebastian and then he crawled under the bed while frowning to himself.

"Of course, My lord." Sebastian said calmly and he smirked for Claude will pay the price for stealing not to mention defiling his Young Master. His eyes darkened and he felt himself starting to transform, but managed to hold himself back for Sebastian does not want Ciel to see him in his fully transformed form.

"It is time to destroy the last spider web." Sebastian commented darkly and then he quickly removed his gloves. His finger nails were black and Sebastian smirked for he was fully prepared to destroy Claude. Ciel was on his back and he could only see Sebastian's shoes.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
